ACHOO!
by StarLush
Summary: Regina ends up with a cold and Emma takes care of her...in more ways than one. Established SwanQueen relationship, just a cute little drabble! With no triggers for once.


**AN: I have been feeling quite crummy the last week so this was something that came to mind and made me laugh and be silly, hopefully you enjoy it too!**

 **Yes I know CS wedding is gonna happen, I know OQ is strong (at least in the wish realm) but forgive me if I really REALLY enjoy the idea of these two awesomely strong women getting it on, I dig it what can I say! If SQ can't happen in the show then there is no reason it cannot happen in FanFiction!**

 **(If you have been following my other story "Life and Time of a Queen's Consort" I haven't forgotten about it...I just kinda lost direction and excitement with it, I may or may not come back to it. I like the idea but I'm still mulling it over).**

 **I own nothing but my own mistakes :-D ENJOY!**

* * *

She sat there snivvling, her bed the only comfort offered at the moment. A nightgown, a glass of water, cold medicine, and a few of her favorite books to keep her entertained. She would never stoop to having a TV in the bedroom, it wasn't something she could ever become a fan of no matter how bad Emma begged her sometimes. _Speak of the devil._

"Hey sweets, how are you feeling?" The blonde, clad in flannels and tank top, came bearing a tray with assorted foods on it; a small bowl of blueberries, some toast and a glass of orange juice. Not her favorite but sometimes it did hit the spot when she was feeling ill.

"Do you want me to answer truthfully?" The brunette's voice was raspy and much deeper than usual, and she sounded super nasally. A cold was not something Regina Mills _ever_ caught, this was a rare occasion and her controlling nature left her to wallow in self pity until it decided to go away enough for her to continue her duties.

The blonde placed the tray astride the brunettes lap and sat on the edge, "I will always take an honest answer over anything. Come on Regina, laugh with me a bit huh? Give me a smile, I know you love this spread I got going here for you." The blonde raised her brows in question and gestured the tray of food.

"It is a lovely gesture, thank you. Where is Henry this morning?" Regina smiled, her nose red from blowing and not a trace of makeup on her face, she still looked like a million bucks. She grabbed her fork and poked at the bowl of berries, successfully stabbing a few before plopping them into her mouth, pouting after the fact. "I can't taste anything," she teased Emma.

"He's at Violet's, ' _I can't be here when she's sick. I have guilty son syndrome from not being able to care for her.'_ I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean." Emma laughed recalling the small conversation with her son before he skipped out of the house shortly after 8 am on a Saturday morning.

"Did you eat?" Regina was attempting some sort of conversation before wanting to snuggle back in and rest, knowing their son was out for the morning.

"I did. I made myself and Henry some eggs and toast, also there might be a significant amount of berries missing from the bowl. I figured you wouldn't be hungry for a whole lot anyways." She teased the brunette and her minimal eating habits when sick. "So I-I was reading when I was downstairs…"

"First time for everything," the brunette teased back.

"Har-har. No seriously, not that I'm trying to pressure you or anything but was reading that getting blood flowing might increase healthiness and the healing process, so maybe we could-ya know?" The blonde kept the last part hush hush, knowing she was pushing it with this crazy thought of hers. Damn her libido for wanting more out of her beautiful girlfriend.

"You've got to be joking." Her brows about reached her hairline as Emma looked at her warily. "No, just no," shaking her head.

"Oh, come on,what's the harm in trying, what is it going to hurt? Maybe you'll be back to normal in no time. We never know unless we try." Emma reached for her hand under the small lap tray and squeezed gently, smiling at the shocked brunette.

"Em-I just, I'm disgusting right now." She lowered her head and looked down, refusing to meet Emma's pleading eyes.

"Oh Regina, you will never be disgusting trust me." Emma moved the tray that sat across the brunettes lap and sat next to her again, kissing her cheek gently and holding her hand, stroking her thumb gently along the backside of her knuckles. "I know you feel like you are vulnerable and knocking on death's door but you truly are the most beautiful creature...and I rather enjoy you being this much of a softie." Emma moved her lips to her ear and kissed gently along the shell, before moving her kisses down behind it and then underneath where her pulse was starting to increase.

"Em…" Her voice was raspy and strangled as the blonde nipped a sensitive part of her neck.

"I rather like this shy, sick girl thing you got going on Regina," she heard the brunette laugh a little as her kisses trailed further down her neck.

"You mean you'd wish to top me more often, is that what this is?" The brunettes sass never wavered even on sick days.

"Oh I know you secretly love when I can fully take you on," *kiss* "make you lose control, *kiss* "make you scream my name." With one last nip to her pulse point Regina fell back with Emma following suit, lying atop her girlfriend gently, making sure she had room to breathe. The brunettes legs fell apart to leave room for Emma to lie between, small kisses peppered her neck gently, licking here and there, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin of her collarbone. Emma braced herself on her hands as she moved her kissing back towards the brunettes sensitive ears, "I love how easily you relinquish control to me sometimes." Regina moaned deep in her throat, knowing very well the excitement it brought her when the blonde would take control and take what she wanted, making her feel like she was everything in the world even when she felt anything but regal.

Emma repositioned herself bringing her hands down to stroke up the bare legs, as the silken nightgown became bunched around the brunettes waist. The blonde pressed herself fully against the other woman's panty clad core earning a deep throaty moan of approval. Emma gave the brunette a small peck to the lips (knowing quite well that she didn't want to inhibit her breathing too much) and moved down along her chin and neck. Leaving a warm trail of kisses along her breastbone, Emma took in each reaction to make sure the brunette was still on board with this, she knew she was pushing it with this one but hey it was worth a shot. With Regina's reaction, she definitely knew this was a go go situation. Slowly her kisses moved to the edge of the nightgown before her hand pulled down gently revealing a heaving breast before her, Emma couldn't resist those dusky buds, they just strained for attention and she was happy to give them that. Her tongue darted out and playfully lapped at the tip, earning another moan of approval from the brunette. Her other hand had maneuvered up the inside of the nightgown from below and playfully tweaked the other nipple in tandem with her mouth, giving them equal attention. Regina's breathing was quickly increasing as the licking turned to playful bites and suction, her lower belly fluttered with excitement. Flicking her wrists quickly, Emma had void them of all clothes, the skin on skin contact might just be what the doctor ordered.

"A little impatient are we?" the brunette mused, slyly. It had been some time since they were able to have quiet intimate moments that weren't full of many intense orgasms. Usually they had power play and forgot about the little things so this was something Emma was going to fully enjoy, especially if she wanted repeat performances.

"Just quicker and you know how much I love when our skin slides together." Emma continued her ministrations on now bared breasts, laving attention where needed before trailing a hot, wet tongue down the valley of her breasts to the smooth expanse of belly before her. Nipping gently at the taut skin around her ribs, Emma paid small homage smooth planes of the lean brunette, enjoying the pull of her skin along her ribcage as she arched against the roaming mouth.

"God Em…" Regina _was_ indeed beginning to enjoy herself and Emma couldn't help but smile against her skin.

Her mouth wandered farther south, swirling gently around her navel and dipping into it, causing the brunette to laugh slightly before the blonde brushed the short, soft curls, quickly receiving a hitch of breath from the writhing body under her. Emma's breath ghosted over her sensitive core, blowing gently on the slightly protruding clit that was in obvious need of attention. The blonde teased her slowly, careful not to push her limits, she knew how impatient Regina would become when she was being doted on. The blondes tongue finally reached out and flicked at the straining little organ, the brunettes body went lax as Emma began to slowly devour her core. Emma hummed into the brunette as her tongue darted out and played against increasingly dampening folds, her tongue played masterfully against the brunette as usual. The fingers running through her blonde hair attested to that, the grip tightening as her tongue hit the sensitive clit over and over again.

"Please...oh Em- _ma…_ " Regina was panting and breathing as best as she could, she wanted more from her blonde beauty, needed more to finish. "Fingers...please Emma, _please._ " She begged, her voice becoming more hoarse with a mix of sickness and arousal. Without further waiting Emma moved to plunge two fingers into her Queen, "Oh God!" She pumped her fingers in and out a few times, curling to hit her g-spot until she felt Regina's body stiffen as her climax hit her hard, she held her breath as the waves washed over her, Emma's fingers stroked her gently as the tongue on her clit turned into soothing laps, calming the older woman.

"I hope you can still keep going babe," Emma grinned, face covered in the woman's essence and laughed gently as she crawled up her body, meeting her for a kiss. Emma was ok risking her own health for this, it was so worth it.

"Mmm, I hope you are going to let me get a nice nap in today." The older woman smirked, as she tasted herself on Emma's lips.

"I promise, on my Princessy title." Emma held up her fingers in the scouts honor salute and they laughed. "Come on your Majesty, I know you wanna put me in my place…" Emma waggled her brows in a mock challenge, rolling so that Regina was on top of her. Emma grabbed the back of her head and brought her down for another kiss. "Damn you are so beautiful." The blonde sensed the woman's shyness and kissed her again, moving her hands down to her waist and hips, squeezing gently, showing her what she wanted by forcing her to rotate her hips against her own. "I love feeling you against me, just-mmm." Emma bit her lip and watched the brunette goddess move on her own accord against her, Regina's body moving upright fully to maximize contact with Emma's own core.

"Fuck-" this was always one of Regina's favorite things, feeling each other's wetness slip against each other. Emma tilted her hips slightly for a little better angle for them both, causing a little yelp from the brunette as they centers slid together more effectively.

Emma's breathing increased tenfold as her orgasm started to rapidly approach, feeling the wetness from the brunette's prior orgasm spurred her own thrusting against the beauty now above her. Emma's hips met Regina's over and over, each time sliding harder and slicker than the last.

"Oh God 'Gina, please don't stop," the blonde was right on edge and her Queen was right there with her again. Each of their bodies took over, trying to stay in sync with one another while still driving for their finish, Emma grabbed Regina's hips hard and ground her core hard against herself. "Fuck yes!" The blonde hit her peak thrusting up against the brunette as the aftershocks washed over her. Regina was right with her, her breathing was heavy and she stilled above the blonde as Emma rode out both of their orgasms, making sure she was satisfied before pulling the brunette close and snuggling her tight.

"We should shower," Regina husked as she lay still breathing heavy on top of the blonde.

"Yeah that gets a bit messy with us sometimes, plus a steamy shower would be good for you." Emma rubbed her back gently as she laid on top of her, completely spent. "Come on."

* * *

The shower had felt fantastic, enough that it pulled Regina out of the funk she was feeling for the last few days and wandered down for some coffee. Emma was on sheet duty since it was her idea to get into that mess this morning, Regina's own personal punishment for the blonde but unbeknownst to Emma that wouldn't be the only thing.

"Hey I'm glad to see you made it out of pajamas today." The blonde rounded the corner and snuggled into her girlfriend from behind, kissing the nape of her neck and inhaling the fresh smell of her love.

"Yeah you might have been right, a little sex, shower, and some food does the body wonders." She bit her lip and rolled her eyes at leading the blonde on this far.

"See I told you, Google magic Regina, we can learn a lot from the internet." Emma couldn't believe she got away with this one and gave herself an internal high five.

"Right," she placed her coffee down on the island and turned in her girlfriend's arms, "so I was doing a little reading of my own when I came down…" Emma's arms went lax from around the brunette, as her complexion whitened, scared of what Regina was leading on about. Regina's arms tightened on the blonde, she wasn't going to let her go as easily. "I told you when we met, 'you have no idea what I am capable of,' didn't I Swan?" Emma swallowed the lump in her throat before Regina placed a gentle loving kiss upon the blondes soft lips and walking right past her towards the stairs.

"Regina I-" Emma stammered as she went to profusely apologize to Regina.

"Relax Swan," she turned and smirked so Emma knew she was teasing, "just remember payback is a bitch." Her smirk even more evident as she moseyed up the stairs.

Emma's head hit the wall gently, sighing and laughing at the predicament she had now gotten herself into. "Dammit Swan when are you going to learn."


End file.
